A headspace analysis method is performed by heating a liquid sample or a solid sample stored in a container at a predetermined temperature for a predetermined period of time to volatilize components having relatively low boiling points, collecting a predetermined amount of gas containing these components from the upper space (headspace) of the container, and introducing the gas into an analyzer such as a gas chromatograph to analyze the gas. A chromatographic analysis employing this method is suitable, for example, for the measurement of flavor ingredients in food, the measurement of volatile organic compounds in water, or other measurements.
In headspace sample introduction devices used in headspace analyses of this kind, a plurality of sample containers (vials, etc.) are placed on a sample tray, and the sample containers are each sequentially transferred to an oven to be heated up to a predetermined temperature. Next, a sample gas is collected from the sample container with a needle and it is introduced into the analyzer. After collection of the sample gas, the sample container is returned to the sample tray. In conventional headspace sample introduction devices, the sample tray is disposed right above or below the oven. The sample containers are directly moved between the oven and the sample tray by a preset elevating means (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-A 2002-5913